


Babysitting

by jamesgatz1925



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Almost smut, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Interrupted, Love, M/M, Teen AU, almost, not graphic, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny is babysitting Bella and sneaks Rafael in after she falls asleep.





	Babysitting

“No boys.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “I know,” he said.

He lied.

Dominick Sr. and Deb were going out for the night. For the entire night; they were spending the night at a hotel and Sonny was stuck at home with his ten-year-old sister. But...

Rafael was waiting for the text to go over after Bella falls asleep. Sonny was so desperate and horny for his boyfriend, for his senior boyfriend. Sure, he was sixteen and pretty much in the mood constantly, but he needed Rafael that night.

It was their night. Maybe not completely, all the way, but Sonny was ready to get off somehow. They’d talked about it enough, there was consent after consent, and tonight was perfect.

“I’m serious, Sonny,” Deb said, gripping Sonny’s chin. “No. Boys.”

“Okay, I heard you,” Sonny snapped.

Deb kissed his cheek, kissed Bella, then followed Dom to the door.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Deb said. “Call with any problems!”

Dom gestured for Deb to exit, then he looked at Sonny.

“Don’t call us,” he said, and Sonny was sure he wasn’t joking. At least him and his dad were on the same page.

Sonny gave his dad a short salute, then Dom followed Deb out to the car.

Alas, Sonny was alone with his sister.

“Well?” he asked. “What do you want to do first?”

His plan was to actually play with her until she crashed out. He didn’t dislike hanging out with Bella, on normal days, but when there was so much to look forward to at the end of the evening, Sonny was ready to do anything to get her to go to sleep.

Bella asked to watch a movie, so Sonny put on her current favorite: Wonder Woman. He didn’t mind, he loved he movie too, but it was so long. Still, a good way to waste time.

He ordered pizza halfway through the movie, then he stuffed Bella full of food. No sugar, but he allowed her a little bit of soda, like their parents would.

When the movie ended and their pizza was eaten, Sonny looked at Bella.

“What’s next?”

“Video games?”

Sonny nodded, then stood to put their MLB game in the X-Box.

Bella seemed to be in for the long haul, because Sonny’s eyes began to itch with tiredness before hers even began to droop. But finally, around ten o’clock, she slid down the couch and began to snore.

“Oh, thank god,” Sonny whispered, taking his phone out. He sent a quick text to Rafael:

**Bella’s finally asleep. Come over. Don’t ring the doorbell. Pants optional.**

Then, Sonny carefully carried Bella upstairs to her bed. She was already wearing pajamas, as he’d made her change before she fell asleep, so he just laid her down and tiptoed out of the room.

Sonny changed his clothes into a simple black Henley and jeans, opposed to the sweatpants he was wearing to lounge with Bella. He threw on some deodorant, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and by then he got a text from Rafael.

**I’m here.**

Butterflies flew all over Sonny’s belly, then he ran downstairs to answer the door.

He had a wide grin on his face when he saw Rafael.

“Hey,” he said smoothly.

“Hey,” Rafael replied.

“Come on in,” Sonny said, stepping aside for Rafael to enter.

It wasn’t the first time Rafael was at the house, but it was the first time they were alone. It was the latest at night Rafael had ever been over, too.

Rafael had the best smile on his face, and Sonny loved it. He pulled Rafael deeper into the house and led him to the living room.

“Want to watch a movie?” Sonny asked.

“I brought IT,” Rafael said, pulling the movie out of his backpack.

Sonny thought it was lame, because scary movies were code for cuddling on the couch, but they were both fully expectant of the evening, so he popped it in.

They began sitting a safe distance apart on the couch, both vibrating with anticipation and nerves, but by the end of the first twenty minutes, Sonny was leaning against Rafael’s open arm.

It was ridiculous that the simple gesture of Rafael’s arm around Sonny got him excited, but he couldn’t help it. He was so wound up, so attracted to Rafael, that every little touch sent a thrill down his spine. They’d had enough make-out sessions at that point. Sonny was ready.

Half an hour into the movie, Sonny shifted closer and turned slightly to Rafael. He was able to look Rafael in the face.

“Hey,” Sonny whispered.

“Hey,” Rafael replied.

Sonny glanced at Rafael’s lips, but before he could lean in, Rafael did. His lips caught Sonny’s and Sonny sighed in relief.

Sonny tugged on the collar of Rafael’s shirt, Rafael pulled Sonny closer with a hand on the back of his head, and IT was so not sexy, but it was all sexy. Rafael against him, Rafael’s fingertips hot against the nape of his neck, Rafael’s breath hot against his lips, Sonny was so ready.

Sonny sat up and, getting on his knees on the couch, turned to Rafael completely. He held Rafael’s face in his hands and loved the feeling of movement of Rafael kissing him. He wanted to continue feeling Rafael kissing him as long as he could.

Sonny wasn’t stupid, he knew it was a tall order to get so attached in high school, to fall in love, but he couldn’t help it. Even with the idea of Rafael moving on to Harvard after graduation, while Sonny is still in high school, it didn’t scare Sonny away from allowing himself to feel everything he did for Rafael. He wanted to be with Rafael always. He wanted to be with Rafael so much that he was ready to give himself to Rafael completely.

Maybe not that night, with Bella asleep upstairs and still on the couch, but Sonny did need something. So, pulling and falling, he fell back on the couch and yanked Rafael on top of him.

“God, Sonny,” Rafael whispered, their lips apart for the moment.

“I want you so bad, Rafi.”

“I know, baby, I want you, too.”

Rafael laid over him, between his spread legs. Sonny wanted out of his jeans. He wanted Rafael’s jeans off, too, but more than that, he wanted Rafael to cover his body comfortably.

Their lips didn’t part again until Sonny decided he needed to taste Rafael’s skin, feel more of it, so he kissed Rafael’s chin, his jaw, his neck. As Rafael moaned, Sonny pulled the bottom of his shirt up and gently touched his back.

Sonny licked, tasted, loved Rafael’s salty sweet flavor. His hands travelled up as his tongue travelled down his neck, as Rafael’s fingers tangled gently in his hair.

“Yes, Sonny,” Rafael sighed, music to Sonny’s ears.

Sonny was so ready to get a move on, so ready to come. He bit down on Rafael’s neck and saw stars when Rafael thrust his hips against Sonny.

“Oh, fuck,” Rafael whispered.

“Mmm,” Sonny moaned, his brain returning to his head long enough to say, “Do it again.”

Rafael did. He pushed down as Sonny pushed up, and they were in a loop on their way to ecstasy.

So close, or they could have been, until Rafael’s eyes flew open and he pulled off Sonny’s lips.

“Sonny,” he said.

“Yeah?” Sonny asked, lips chasing Rafael’s.

“Did you hear something?”

Sonny paused for half a second. “Probably just Bella shifting in her bed.”

“No, it was from outside—“

Sonny finally recognized the sound of the garage door closing.

“Shit!” he cried, pushing Rafael off of him.

Rafael scrambled to his feet, then bent to grab his shoes and bag. “Where’s my other shoe—“

“Come on!” Sonny stopped him, gesturing for Rafael to follow, rushing out of the living room. He knew they had about twenty seconds before his parents entered the house, and they’d have to pass the garage entry to get to the front door, so Sonny led Rafael to the back door leading to the backyard.

“I’m sorry,” Sonny said, practically pushing Rafael out the door.

He slammed it quickly, right on time for the garage entry door to open. Sonny ran back into the living room and jumped over the back of the couch to sit.

“Son?” Dom called, entering the house.

“In here!” Sonny called back, deciding for the moment that sitting with a pillow across his lap was better for everyone.

Dom and Deb entered the living room.

“What are you guys doing here?” Sonny asked.

“Food poisoning,” Dom said, almost glaring at Deb.

Sonny made a face. “Ew.”

“Oh, shush,” Deb said. She looked at the television, which was still playing IT. “Uh, where is your sister?”

“Asleep,” Sonny easily said.

“Where did you get this movie?” Deb asked.

“A friend lent it to me,” Sonny said, which wasn’t entirely a lie. “Don’t worry, I waited ‘til Bell was asleep before I started it.”

“Okay, good,” Deb said. “Now, I’m going to my own bed. Join me at your own risk,” she said to Dom.

“Night, Mama,” Sonny said as Deb went to the stairs.

Dom flopped on the couch next to Sonny.

“Well,” Dom said. “I hope your evening was more entertaining than mine.”

Sonny blushed at the memory of what almost was. “It was somethin’.”

“How’s the movie?”

Sonny had no idea.

“It’s alright.”

Dom nodded. “What’d you guys have for dinner?”

“Pizza.”

“Ah. Any left?”

Sonny shook his head. “Sorry.”

Dom shrugged. “Just as well. I told your mom not to get the fish, but no.”

Sonny nodded understandingly. “Sorry your night was ruined,” he said, also talking to himself and his desires.

“Yeah. We’ll reschedule.”

Dom patted Sonny’s knee. “I’m off to bed. Wish me luck.”

Sonny chuckled. “Good luck.”

Dom got up and stepped over Sonny to go toward the stairs.

Sonny thought for a split second that he was off the hook when suddenly Dom stopped.

“Son?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you kick Rafael out with only one shoe on?” Dom bent over and reached under the side of the couch. He slowly stood and held up a shoe that was very obviously not Sonny’s.

Sonny gulped.

Dom sighed. “Should I at least be glad you got Bella to bed first?”

Sonny slowly nodded. “Probably.”

Dom shook his head. “Son—“

“I’m sorry!” Sonny tried.

“Listen, I won’t punish you for going behind our backs on one condition.”

“Name it,” Sonny said, ready to sell his soul because he knew if Dom told Deb he’d be dead.

“Mom and I get an entire weekend sometime soon. Friday to Sunday evening.”

Sonny knew handling Bella for an entire weekend was worth it. “Deal.”

Dom tossed the shoe at Sonny. “And for god’s sake, cover your tracks. I’m a detective.”

Sonny chose not to say anything. He just silently vowed to erase all the clues.

Dom finally went to the stairs. “Love you, Son.”

“Love you too, Dad,” Sonny said as Dom climbed up.

Sonny took a deep breath as his head fell against the back of the couch. He was so close...in so many ways. Sonny was almost lost in his memory of Rafael pushing against him when his phone vibrated on the table.

**Did you find my shoe?**

**My dad did.**

**Fuck. Sorry, baby.**

**It’s okay. I’m not in trouble.**

Sonny’s phone rang then, and it was Rafael. They talked the entire time Sonny finished IT, as he still didn’t pay attention and was engrossed in Rafael again.

The evening didn’t end up the way he anticipated, but Sonny could’ve spent his time a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly one-shot. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
